Top 10 Shippings Meme
by eonentity
Summary: Random shipping meme? Why not!


Me: Found this on my friend Hiram's profile and thought it looked fun!

Gardevoir: *laughs* Your version of fun-

Me: *shoves out of the opening* No. You don't get to be in this one :p

**P.S. Concerning the members of Black and White 2, I go by Volt and Blaze for the boy and girl PC's respectively and the rival as Frost. I also consider the PC's siblings and cousins of White so hopefully that clears up any confusion as you read the situations XD**

* * *

**Name ten of your favorite shipping. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping (but must not contain any OCs).**

1. Agencyshipping

2. Commonershipping

3. Franticshipping

4. Haughtyshipping

5. Mangaquestshipping

6. Oldrivalshipping

7. Sequelshipping

8. Soulsilvershipping

9. Specialshipping

10. Transceivershipping

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**1) Both 4 and 9 are at a food fight. Who would win?**

"Take that!" Red yelled from behind his overturned table. A cake went flying through the air, just missing the face of the blonde it was aiming for.

Pearl growled and held a hand behind him. "Lady! Hand me something sticky!"

The dark-haired girl peered out from behind the protective wings of her Empoleon. "B-But I will get dirty, Pearl."

He looked in her direction and grinned. "Lady! You're a genius!" He grabbed a tray of cupcakes and released his Infernape. Throwing the cupcakes up, he pointed at them and yelled, "Chimler! Use Ember!"

The Pokemon hit the pastries with an Ember attack, causing them to hurtle at Red in a shower of flaming frosting. Said boy ducked behind his table, pulling the girl beside him out of the way before she was hit.

"Yellow," he said pleadingly. "You have to help me or else we'll lose."

"But what if we hurt them?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

He sighed. "We won't hurt them. Actually, if we keep doing nothing, _they _are going to hurt _us_. Did you just see those flaming cupcakes?!"

Yellow bit her lip and nodded after a moment. Red handed her a pie and kept one for himself. After he counted to three, the two leapt up to throw their projectiles.

Only to be knocked out by two frozen pizzas.

Pearl whistled and jumped in the air. "One hit KO! Good idea to freeze those pizza's, Lady!"

Platinum only shook her head.

**2) 5, 6, and 3 are all on a date.**

"WHOOO!"

Green sighed as Blue, Gold, and Sapphire zoomed by on the roller coaster above him, Crystal, and Ruby.

Ruby scoffed. "How can they go on such a dirty ride?! Do they have any idea how many gross, disgusting, unsanitary people have been on it before them?!"

Crystal sweat-dropped. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a roller coaster."

The dark-haired boy gasped and muttered to himself. "I don't wear panties…"

"Yeaaaaaa ya do," Sapphire laughed as she exited the ride with Blue and Gold. The other two were shaking their heads and getting their bearings back.

Gold grabbed Crystal's arm and bounced up and down. "Again, again!"

She sighed and waved a hand at the ride. "Why not?"

He squealed in delight, Blue and Sapphire rushing in after him. Green echoed Crystal's sigh, and Ruby poked them tentatively. "Hey, guys. Want to go get something to eat? I heard there was a cotton candy stand over by that new EXTREME HEIGHTS SPEEDSTER ride."

Crystal looked over at said roller coaster which was right next to theirs. "Sure. A snack wouldn't hurt, right Green?"

The brunette gave the ride one glance and nodded. "Not at all."

A few minutes later, Gold, Sapphire, and Blue were getting off the roller coaster, laughing as they looked for their dates.

"Well, where'd they go?" Sapphire hollered as they started walking towards some other rides.

All three of their heads snapped up as they heard the screams of Green, Crystal, and Ruby. Looking towards the nearest roller coaster, they watched as the missing trio zoomed along the track of the EXTREME HEIGHTS SPEEDSTER shouting their heads off in glee.

Gold scoffed with a smirk. "And they said they didn't like roller coasters.

**3) 7 is in a dire situation. Would 1 help them?**

"Geez, Blaze!" Frost yelled as he tried to reach the girl dangling from the escarpment below him.

"Remind me again why you threw yourself off a cliff?!"

The twin-tailed brunette grumbled as she hung onto a random branch sticking out of the rock face. "I thought I saw a Dawn Stone…you know how much I want to evolve my Kirlia!"

Frost face-palmed briefly. "But that doesn't mean you should jump off a—!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Came a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw that it was Blaze's cousin White and her boyfriend, Black.

The blunette scoffed. "Your genius relative decided to go sky-diving."

"Hey!" Blaze yelled from below.

Black's eyes widened as he and White took in the situation. "Quick, White! Call out Amanda!" The pony-tailed brunette released her Serperior as Black let out his Emboar. "Okay, Buoh, grab Amanda's tail and lower her down to Blaze."

The Pokemon did as told, and the Serperior soon had her neck snaked around Blaze's waist. In a minute, they were all back on top of the cliff, the girl catching her breath as Black and White returned their Pokemon.

Her hand brushing her belt, Blaze's eyes widened as she pulled a Pokeball off and laughed. "Hey…I had Swanna with me the whole time!"

Black and White fell over anime style while Frost face-palmed.

**4) Write 2 in an awkward situation.**

"Diamond, stop it!" Platinum shouted as she swam away.

The Dex Holders were having a pleasant day swimming at the Berlitz family pool where Diamond was currently chasing around Platinum with little splashes. The girl was laughing as she swam when there was suddenly a tug on her bathing suit top. The tension was released a second later though when the entire thing fell off her from her neck. She gasped and pulled it back up, clutching her chest as Diamond swam up behind her.

"What's wrong, Lady?" He asked cheerfully.

She turned to him slowly, arms never leaving their position. "D-Diamond. I need your help."

His smile fell slightly. "What is it?"

Her cheeks were rosy red as she said, "M-My swimsuit…it…it appears to have…malfunctioned…"

Diamond tilted his head before noticing how she was holding her top and blushed. "S-Sure, Lady!"

He walked behind her as she stuttered, "A-All you have to do is tie it back together."

She waited for him to start securing the top and turned her head to him when he didn't. His eyes were confused as he said, "They aren't any strings, Lady."

Platinum's eyes widened, and her blush deepened further.

From the bottom of the pool came a giggle and reflection off a pair of scissors as Blue began swimming to the surface on the other side of the pool. Green, who had been watching the entire scene, shook his head with a sigh.

"Pesky woman."

**5) Oh no, 8 is now under arguing and disagreement. How will they solve it?**

"You treat them too rough!" Soul told Silver as he was training his Pokemon.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I do not. This is just my way of toughening them up."

Soul puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "You could at least be nicer to them."

Silver glared. "Then they wouldn't train as hard."

"You're going to work them to the point that they can't even battle anymore!" She gave him her puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands. "Can't you go just a bit easier on them? Please?"

Silver frowned at her another moment before sighing and giving in. "Maybe…"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "That's a good Silvy!"

**6) Make one member from each 5 and 10 make out. How would the other member react?**

"Where do you think they went Ruri?" Crystal asked curiously.

The pinkette shrugged timidly. "I'm not sure. Maybe the living room…?"

They walked into said room, eyes widening as they found Gold and Volt with lips locked hard.

Crystal looked like she was about to blow a fuse and grabbed Gold by the collar. "What are you doing?!"

The bright-eyed boy looked up lazily. "Oh hey, Crys."

Her eyes bugged out of her head, and she whipped around to Ruri. "Aren't you upset about this?!"

The short-haired girl smirked and pointed towards the boys. Crystal looked back, her eyes widening as Volt's face began to melt, revealing the cobalt eyes of her senior, Blue, and the girl's Ditto.

Crystal had trouble talking. "B-But!" There was another melting noise, and she turned around to find that Ruri was actually Volt with another Ditto in his arms. Crystal turned back to Blue who winked. "I thought you…and he was…" She looked at Gold. "And you…"

Gold smirked and smacked his cheek lightly. "Am I me? Or not?!"

Crystal's mouth flapped as she tried to say something, but she ended up passing out from confusion. Gold, Blue, and Volt busted out laughing as the door to Crystal's house opened to reveal Green and the real Ruri.

"I think they're here," Green was telling her as he walked in and stopped. His eyes narrowed as he took in the situation and the two Dittos. He glanced at the brunette girl and frowned. "Blue…"

"Tehe~!" She giggled as Gold and Volt's laughing started to die down.

Green sighed and face-palmed as Ruri looked around. Eventually, she just tilted her head in confusion and smiled her normal ditzy smile. "Eh?"

**7) 4 is on a vacation and 6 had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

"Please, Platinum?" Blue pleaded with big eyes. "Greeny _needs_ to get away from his work as soon as possible or else he'll go crazy!"

Green scoffed. "I'm just fine—!" He let out a grunt as Blue elbowed him in the stomach and glared at her. "I mean, if it isn't any trouble."

Platinum tilted her head and put a finger to her chin. "What do you think, Pearl?"

The blonde studied his seniors with narrowed eyes before putting a hand to his own chin. "Well, I do know that they work a lot…but I _was_ looking forward to surfing in Oblivia…"

Blue grabbed Pearl's hands and turned her big eyes on him. "But Platinum has lots of money. You can go to Oblivia whenever you want…"

The blonde blinked in surprise before frowning uneasily. "That is true…what do you think, Lady? We _could _go see the Game Corner in Celadon City like you were wanting." He glared briefly. "As long as you can control yourself."

The dark-haired girl slapped the tickets into Green's hand and latched onto Pearl's arm. "Let us be off!"

Blue grinned as the two set off, and Green glared at her. "That was just evil."

She turned to him and winked. "But I did it for you, Greeny!" Her eyes went serious as she frowned. "You really do work too much."

He held his glare for as long as he could before sighing. "Let's just go."

She smiled widely and copied Platinum, grabbing Green's arm. "Thank you! To Oblivia!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

**8) Why is 7 afraid of 3?**

"RUBY!"

"What?! You look great in pink!"

Frost and Blaze froze in the open doorway as they watched Sapphire chase Ruby around, strangely, Silver's house. They'd stopped by to ask Silver and Soul for a cup of sugar and were surprised to walk in on one of Ruby's fashion experiments, Sapphire being his test subject.

"Why does it have frills?!" The wild child yelled at him.

"You're never girly!" Ruby whined, jumping over the couch.

"Whadda ya think the term 'tomboy' means?!" She practically shrieked, launching herself after him.

Frost blinked with a blank face as the brunette ended up pinning the boy's arms behind his back and making him beg for mercy. "Mother of Mew."

Blaze sweat-dropped. "They fight more than we do."

Sapphire leapt up to grab a pillow and started beating the Coordinator with it. At that, Frost and Blaze abruptly shut the door in fear and quickly stalked off to the next house for some sugar.

**9) 10 is having a baby. How would 1 and 9 react?**

White beamed and clasped Volt's hands. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! My little cousin's having a baby!"

Yellow squealed in delight, making Ruri smile nervously. "What's it going to be?"

She smiled more normally. "We've decided to let it be a surprise."

Yellow cheered excitedly again before Red called over to her from the couch. "Look! I found a Pikachu crib set!"

The blonde ran over to magazine shop with him while Black tilted his head at Volt. "So you guys don't want to know before hand? Won't that just making shopping for stuff harder?"

Volt chuckled a little. "Knowing my sister, she'll get all excited and do the shopping for me and Ruri."

White nodded slowly. "Speaking of Blaze, you _did _remember to tell her about the baby…right?"

Volt's eyes widened immensely, and Black face-palmed while White sweat-dropped.

Red and Yellow turned their necks to look at him and frowned uneasily. "Uh-oh."

**10) One of 6 is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions.**

Blue grinned happily as she walked into Green's room. "Alright! It's time for you to take a shower!"

He glared. "Go away then."

She walked over to where he was sitting on his bed and pointed at his arm which was in a sling. "But how are you going to get your clothes off?"

He glared at her and pushed her away with his good arm. "I'll manage."

Blue smiled slyly before nodding. "Okay, okay." She turned on her heel and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once outside, she leaned against the door with crossed arms and a smirk on her face. She could hear the sounds of struggle from inside his room and a crash as he ran into something.

There was a minute of silence before the door opened slightly, and Green grudgingly poked his head out. "Help me."

Blue giggled at him and shut the door behind her.

**11) 2 was making out. 10 walked in.**

Ruri blushed as Volt slammed the door shut behind them. The sound caused Diamond and Platinum to break apart for a moment. Not knowing what had just happened, they shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

The brunette and pinkette walked in silence down the hall until they reached the front door of the Berlitz mansion and walked outside.

"I-I was just going to ask them if they wanted to come fishing with us and Tetsu," Ruri mumbled with rosy cheeks.

Volt just stared at the ground in front of him before bursting out laughing. "I didn't know Diamond had it in him!"

**12) 8 is extremely pissed at 3.**

Silver paced in front of the couch, Ruby and Sapphire watching him with wide eyes. Soul for, once, just sat on the other side of the room and let him deal with his anger on his own.

"You two," he growled, "came over to my house, completely destroyed it in a fight, and then left without doing anything?!"

Sapphire twiddled with her thumbs. "He ran out the door. I couldn't let him get away…"

Silver's eyes widened in angered shock. Ruby's, however, lit up, and he pointed a finger at her. "See?! She was the last one in the house meaning it was her responsibility to clean up!"

"It was _not_ my responsibility!" Sapphire yelled at him.

"If you would've just stayed still while I was experimenting," Ruby said in an annoyed voice, "we wouldn't have made such a big mess!"

"ENOUGH!" Silver screamed at them. The two stopped instantly, their eyes widening as he glared and stepped towards them. "I'll show _you_ a mess."

**13) 7, 8, and 2 are playing Body Body (It was originally the King Game but I don't know what that is :/)**

Soul clutched Silver's arm in the dark. "I-I'm scared. Where are the others?"

He sighed quietly. "I don't know. Someone's the King, though, so I'll bet they're hiding."

She nodded shakily until her foot nudged something. She realized someone was lying on the floor and screamed. "Body Body!"

The lights came on shortly afterwards, and Soul and Silver waited as Frost and Blaze ran in to find them.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked with wide eyes.

"Who's down?" Frost asked excitedly.

Soul pointed quickly at the two people on the ground: Diamond and Platinum.

"Saw that one coming," Frost muttered only to be smacked on the arm by Blaze.

"So…" Soul said quietly. "We have to eliminate someone."

Frost narrowed his eyes and pushed Blaze on the ground. "Done."

"Hey!" She protested, but the lights had already shut off again, and the remaining three players had run off.

Soul couldn't see anything in the dark which terrified her. "Silver, this means that Frost is the murderer doesn't it?"

The redhead shrugged. "I guess."

Soul froze as she ran into something on the floor again. "Body Body!"

The lights flew on, and she gasped as she saw none other than Frost lying on his stomach.

"Th-Then who…?" She turned to look at Silver who was holding up his deck card with the King on it.

He smiled evilly and took a step towards her. "Body Body."

**14) 1 and 4 are having a double battle.**

"Prez!" Black yelled at White. "You have to go for Empoleon! Not Infernape! You'll get knocked out in an instant!"

She nodded and directed her Serperior at Platinum's Pokemon. However, Pearl's Infernape intercepted her attack and knocked her out with Flare Blitz.

Black sighed. "That's alright. Brick Break!"

That move took care of Platinum's part Steel type Pokemon, so all that was left was Pearl and Black. They sent their Pokemon at each other, and Platinum beckoned White over to the little table she had set up beforehand.

White sat down in a chair and blinked in surprise when Platinum handed her a cup of tea. "Um, you seem to have had this all ready."

She nodded. "I figured this was just another one of those manly-competition-kinds of battles so I had a feeling it was going to take a while."

White smiled in agreement, and they both sipped their tea as the boys waged war on each other. Ten minutes later, their Pokemon were on the point of collapse but refused to go down.

Platinum gave a sigh and snapped her fingers. "I grow tired of this. Diamond, would you be a dear?"

White jumped as the girl's other bodyguard suddenly appeared from a random door behind them.

"Sure, Lady," he smiled at her. Calling out his Torterra, he hit both Infernape and Emboar with a single Razor Leaf that knocked them both out. His work done, the dark blunette recalled his Pokemon and went back out through the door.

In the middle of the battlefield, Pearl and Black fell to their knees before raising their arms to the sky with a cry.

"NO!"

**15) 5 and 9 meet one of your OC's. Will they get along?**

Red and Gold glared as Amber scuffed the ground with one of his feet.

Yellow sighed and pushed Red away. "Would you stop it? He _is_ your brother after all."

Red looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm still a little iffy about it after you and him—"

"I thought we were going to forget about that!" She yelled hastily with a blush.

Gold was still glaring, and Crystal sighed before shoving him away. "I'm a bit confused on whom

you are at the moment, so I'm just going to say hi."

Amber smiled gratefully. "Hi."

Gold narrowed his eyes. "Damn Sham Twin."

Crystal smacked him across the head. "Gold!"

Amber could only sweat-drop.

* * *

**Alright, since this seems to be a travelling meme, I tag all you readers to do it! XD**

**1. Knowing Yellow, she would totally be concerned about hurting people lol **

**2. I think it's impossible to NOT ride a roller coaster when you're at an amusement park!**

**3. Blaze is hot-headed. Remind you of anyone? *coughBlackcough***

**4. Blue. Just no.**

**5. Okay, I'll admit. Silver's been getting better at not being so mean**

**6. When does Gold ever pass up the chance to mess with Crys?!**

**7. Blue secretly cares! **

**8. Ah, a cup a sugar. Oldest excuse in the book.**

**9. Blaze might just show him how she got her name XD**

**10. Fufufu *feeling evil***

**11. *sweatdrop* Oh Volt...**

**12. Never mess with Silver's stuff. You WILL regret it.**

**13. So, Body Body is this game where everyone chooses a card from a deck. You only put in one king (or two if there's a lot of people) and whoever gets it is the murderer. Then someone shuts off the lights and everyone moves around. If the murderer kills someone, they tap the person's shoulders or sides and they fall to the ground. Whenever someone comes across a body on the ground, they say "Body Body" and the lights go on and everyone gathers. One person is executed in an attempt to find the murderer. If the person who is executed isn't the murderer, the game continues until everyone is dead or the murderer is caught via execution. :3 Love that game!**

**14. Meh, I don't really see White and Platinum as the ones to try hard in a Tag Battle. **

**15. Makes sense. Things aren't exactly peachy-keen over in the world of Old Grudge...**

* * *

**Hm, well that was more fun than I thought it'd be! XD**

**Don't be shy people! Give it a try!**


End file.
